Blue Exorsist: Triple Flames
by GoldenKarnia
Summary: A new girl sparks some new secrets.What does she know? With more demons set to take over the world Exorcist are needed ...along with a mysterious Lady that also has Blue Flames. Who is she? Will Rin and his friends make sure Gehenna does not take over Assiah. They will mostly likely need help. ( There is no cussing in this)


Hey everyone it is GoldenKarnia. I watched Blue Exorcist about a month or two ago so this came to me and here I am. I am trying to figure out were I was going but I have some huge surprised in store.

 **Warning:** This is based of the ANIME. I don't read manga that much (because KissManga doesn't work and I can't buy them). So Yukio will be a demon and you can't tell me otherwise because when I started it I was really hoping he would be (fan girl moment...sorry)

 **Chapter Warning:** This bounces back and worth between scenes really quickly like it does in the anime. I hope you can follow around.

 _Thoughts_

 **Places**

Author Notes

Anyway I really hope you enjoy the story. Please Follow, Favorite and Comment. :)

* * *

"Well that wasn't the worst class."

"Yea, thankfully it was just a little bit a review,"said Konekomaru replying to Rin's statement.

Rin, Bon, Konekomaru and Shima were walking down the Cram hallways about to head back to there own dorms.

"I wonder why Mr. Okumura went to,"said Bon as he recalled the teacher exiting the door without hesitations as the class had ended.

"Well...My brother can be secretive if he wants to be," said Rin half not caring.

"Maybe a meting or something? After the Gehenna Gate there have been a tons of meetings," said Konekomaru.

"Hopefully my brother is helping fix the problem and not getting blamed for it,"softly replied Rin.

"No offense buy I wouldn't blame them," said Shima as Rin used a key to open a door the the True Cross Academy fountain.

Rin nearly exploded as he let everyone out and closed the door.," IT wasn't his fault. That darn priest along with Satan tricked and took over him.

"We know ,but that is probably not how the Vatican sees it, " said Bon.

"Excuse me!"

The boys were interrupted as a girl ran past them nearly hitting them. They turned around but only got a glimpse of a blue jacket, a grey staff and yellow and black hair as she stuffed a key into the door they just came out of and ran through.

"Hope she isn't a new cram student. She is going to be disappointed when she finds out the class for today is over," said Konekomaru.

"Yea, but if she wants I can personally walk her to class," said Shima flirtatiously.

"I wouldn't hold your breathe if I were you Shima,"said Bon as he started to walk off.

"Well I got to go back to the dorm room and start doing homework," said Rin unhappily as he started off in an other direction waving bye to his friends.

"Bye Rin," said Konekomaru.

"See you tomorrow,"said Bon.

"Have a good day," said Shima as they left to there dorm room

* * *

 **Director Faust's Office (Mephisto's Office)**

"You asked for an audience Director?" asked Yukio Okumura as he entered the Director's office.

"Oh hello my boy,"said Director Faust as he spun around in his chair to face Yukio," It's a lovely day isn't it."

"Yes it is sir, but I want to know why I was summoned,"replied Yukio as he approached the desk.

"Getting straight to the point ,my boy. You really are something," said Mephisto,"Well what can I say most people are really something.

He took a look at Yukio and continued," A new student is transferring to your class tomorrow. She should be here in minute."

 **Meanwhile in front of the True Cross Academy Office Building**

The girl from earlier runs up its stairs as hard as she can.

"I can't believe I am late," she says to her self as she opens the door while running.

 **Mephisto's Office**

"I doubt you called me here to tell me about a new student," inquired Yukio.

"Correct. This girl as mysterious written all over her and you know me I like being the only one that is mysterious," said Mephisto," I want you to keep an eye on her. I want to make sure she isn't from the Vatican."

"Under stood sir,"

"She's her. Come In!"

 **Inside the Building**

"He is expecting you now. Just knock on the door," said the clerk.

"Thank you," said the girl out of breath as she ran towards the office.

As she took a breath she heard something from the door though all she heard was 'Sir'. As she reached up to knock on the door a voice shouted," Come in."

She hesitated and opened the door and saw the Director and Yukio.

"Hello sir," she said as she opened ,stepped in and closed the door.

(We finally get to see her face and design at this point) 

The girl was wearing a light blue jacket that went to her wrists with a black shirt along with blue jeans. She also had on black boots but it only came to her ankles. On the left side of her waist rested a black run while on the left side rested a sword only showing it's silver handle while in it's light blue sheath. On her back has a brown holder that allowed a silver staff to rest on her back. She had deep light blue eyes with light but tan skin. Her hair was mostly black but there was three sections of her hair that was yellow. One went straight back and the other two slightly handed loosely on each side ,covering the top of her ears as they were pulled into a blue lotus clip.

"Oh hello my dear. I was just telling Mr. Okumura that you would join his class tomorrow," said Mephisto as he slightly motioned to Yukio.

"Hello sir,"she said to Yukio nervously smiling.

"Now that we are done Mr. Okumura I still need her to sign a few papers and give her the keys and directions she needs for school.

"Understood sir,"Yukio said as he left to room and shut the door.

He took a few steps an then looked back at the door.

 _"Your right. She does seem mysterious."_

He continued to walk to his dorm unaware of the secrets that the new girl did in fact hold.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Hopefully I will have the next chapter out soon. Thanks for reading. Please comment, follow and favorite.


End file.
